1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to coaxial connectors, and particularly to a coaxial connector interface device that provides an interface connection between a component and a coaxial connector and has variable impedance characteristics to accommodate the difference between the impedance of the connector and the impedance of the component to reduce signal degradation
2. Technical Background
RF Connectors play a very important part in the power transfer efficiency in any electrical system. RF connectors are the link between the electrical signal generators, signal transmission lines and electrical loads. All the electrical sources, signal transmission lines and electrical loads, including the RF connectors, are designed to have fixed impedance such as 50 ohms to eliminate or at least minimize the reflection losses due to impedance change or discontinuity. Traditional 50 ohm connectors, male-male, male-female and female-female, are 50 ohms at their interface and very close to 50 ohms throughout their length.
It is possible to maintain a 50 ohm impedance at a single discrete cross-section within a RF connector, but it is more challenging to maintain a 50 ohm impedance throughout the length of the RF connector. This is especially true for complex RF connectors, such as push-on type connectors, which have entirely different connector locking technology compared to the traditional screw type locking technology. Also, a challenge in the connector design is to maintain a 50 ohm impedance in the right angled connectors, especially at higher frequency ranges, greater than 20 GHz. The impedance discontinuity challenge also is prevalent outside a single connector body and in the interface regions of a male-female interface and also the interface between a male coaxial connector and a printed circuit board (PCB). While the impedance discontinuity in the push-on male-female interface arises due to a potential loose connection between male and female, even in a full-detent type interface, the discontinuity in the male coaxial connector to external PCB arises due to the imperfection in and the bandwidth of the coaxial to PCB signal line (such as coplanar waveguide (CPW), Grounded CPW, Microstrip etc.) transition design.